


Stamps and the Post Office

by pipermca



Series: Prompts and Events [12]
Category: Machine Robo | GoBots
Genre: Children's Stories, Fables - Freeform, Gen, Twitter Fic, post office, protest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/pseuds/pipermca
Summary: When snowflakes began to fall from the sky and the roads turned slick with ice, Stamps switched to her snow tires so she wouldn't get stuck in a drift. "The mail must continue to move!" she exclaimed, turning up her heater. "I must deliver these Christmas cards!"(As originally posted to Twitter.)
Series: Prompts and Events [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1129820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Stamps and the Post Office

**Author's Note:**

> In August 2020, when it became evident that the US administration was working to sabotage the election by destroying the US postal service, there was a call for Transformer mail truck characters. One of those was a GoBot character designed by [@GoGoAndyRobo, named Stamps](https://twitter.com/GoGoAndyRobo/status/1292695048652566528). I thought she was totally adorable, so I asked if I could write a little drabble about her, and the artist said yes!
> 
> This is that story. :) This story originally appeared on Twitter but I'm also posting it here to archive it.

When snowflakes began to fall from the sky and the roads turned slick with ice, Stamps switched to her snow tires so she wouldn't get stuck in a drift. "The mail must continue to move!" she exclaimed, turning up her heater. "I must deliver these Christmas cards!" 

When summer rains turned her route to mud, and downpours flooded neighborhood streets, Stamps pored over maps to find detours for her deliveries. "The mail must get through," she said, turning on her windshield wipers. "There are people who need their medicine." 

When firestorms and tornadoes forced people to relocate, Stamps made sure their mail followed them to safety. "The mail is a lifeline," she said, pulling up to an emergency shelter. "People need copies of their important documents, new credit cards, new passports!" 

When the world grew quiet as the virus swept across the land, Stamps worked even harder to make sure people got the things they needed. "The mail is safer than going to the store for some people," Stamps said, donning her mask. "I can bring them all of the things they need!"

But then...

As Election Day neared, Stamps looked around in dismay. The mail – important mail! – was being sorted so slowly! Important packages were taking weeks to be delivered, and some never arrived at all. 

Magazines and purchases were delayed. New credit cards were caught in limbo. Letters for grandmothers were missing. And mailboxes that she had stopped at a few days ago were no longer there. 

Stamps sat down on the curb, her eyes welling with tears and her mailbag empty. "I **know** there's mail to deliver, but they won't let me!" she cried. "What can I do?" 

And the people – all of the people who lived on Stamps' route, for whom she drove through snow and rain and fire and pandemic – called out to Stamps. "We will help you!" they said. 

The people called their representatives and senators. They made videos and they printed signs. They bought stamps (oh boy, did they ever buy stamps). And loud and clear, they said: #SaveTheUSPS! 

"Thank you!" Stamps said, standing up and grabbing her mailbag once more. "With your support, I'll keep delivering the mail, for everyone!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider sharing it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pipermca/status/1295019452682178570), [Tumblr](https://pipermca.tumblr.com/post/626747624513568768/stamps-and-the-post-office), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1662175)!


End file.
